Such arrangements having a cover for a vehicle roof are known in many forms from the prior art. Typically, during the opening operation, a drive carriage is displaced toward the rear in the vehicle longitudinal direction. In lateral regions of the cover, deployment means are provided in order to raise the cover into a venting position before said cover is displaced further to the rear into an open position in order to open the roof opening.
The deployment means, which typically have components such as levers, bearings and/or slotted links, require corresponding structural space in order to make it possible to perform the opening process, which sometimes reduces the space in a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
An object forming the basis of the invention is to describe an arrangement with a cover for a vehicle roof which is distinguished by the fact that it takes up little structural space.